


Edge of tomorrow

by gashina_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sex Pollen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashina_x/pseuds/gashina_x
Summary: “This. Is. A. Versace.”Really, what was normal in her life anymore? That word flew out of the reinforced windows the moment Jane had hit Thor with her car.Bucky Barnes is sweet, adorable and lacks the knowledge of the 21st century dating rules, you'll learn to excuse him especially once he turns into a shameless flirt (also a murderous kitten).





	1. Red sunrises and expensive dresses

Darcy’s life is a mess. Cue a sigh.

 

_Okay, deep breaths, Lewis. Don’t freak him out. Do **not** freak him out._

 

Mostly because, you know, if he dies, Captain America is probably going to throw her ass down the same ledge at least twice and if that doesn’t happen (because he’s busy mourning the death of his best friend – _again_ ) Natasha would destroy her. Tony still seemed to be apprehensive about his presence in the tower but she is pretty sure that he would not appreciate Barnes launching off like a projectile and plummeting to his subsequent death from the landing pad of his precious tower.

 

Fun.

 

“Um, please don’t freak out but is there any way that you could get away from the edge?”

 

 

The man who was the reason why she was on the verge of crawling over to (the wind on the 68th floor doesn’t fuck around) of the Quinjet landing at the Avengers tower, simply acknowledged her presence by turning his head around to stare at her after having been gazing at the horizon for a while, from what she could tell. A horizon that was beginning to turn into beautiful shades of red and gold as the sun rose; the hints of an awe inspiring sight were all there. So she understood why he was so focused on it. What she doesn’t understand is why the _fuck_ is he sitting on the edge of the landing pad – legs dangling and everything – so casually.

 

And then he turned around to face her with a face void of any expression.

 

 _Oh, fuck me. He’s so pretty_ , she thought and just then a strong gust of wind blew by (curse you 68th floor) and almost knocked her over. And she would have literally _“gone with the wind”_ if Bucky hadn’t sprung into action and quickly pulled down the two of them against the concrete, cradling her defensively against his body, peering down at her albeit impassively.

 

They’re really pretty eyes.

 

“Hi,” she whispered.

 

He continued to look at her before nodding and easing off of her, leaning back now that the threat of her falling away was gone.

 

“I'm Darcy?” she paused and swallowed thickly before continuing, “Darcy Lewis. Lab assistant to Tony, Bruce and Jane?”

 

He was leaning back, supporting his weight with his palms as he stretched his legs out in front of him, and was still looking at her. Although this time his gaze was almost amused and dare she say- fond. “I know. You baked me a cake when I came here the first time around. I’ve seen you hit Tony over his head with a frying pan while he was in his suit.”

 

Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes, sitting down cross legged. “Okay, that was one time. And I only did it because he hadn’t slept in 54 hours and was dancing in his suit of armor at 4 am. And hell yeah I baked you a cake. Everyone deserves a cake, especially ancient beings like you.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up at that before he focused his gaze back on the skyline before changing topics. “Shouldn’t have been standing if you’re such a light weight, doll.”

“I was going to crawl over, you know?” she said embarrassed.

He still hadn’t let her go though. “Why?”

She scrunched up her face in confusion and said, “What do you mean “ _why_ ” ? I didn’t want to startle you and then be blamed for your death had you fallen over. After the shit you’ve been through, do you really want your obituary to read _“Sargent James Buchanan Barnes survived the Second World War, being HYDRA's precious Asset and had now been working as and, protecting us simpletons. He died because Darcy Lewis was being a sneaky little shit and surprised the poor guy causing him to fall off the edge of Avengers' tower.”_ Fun stuff,” she added dryly.

And to her surprise, he let out a bark of laugh while shaking his head at her when she finished speaking. “I knew you’d been standing there for the past ten minutes, Lewis. Super soldier? Enhanced hearing?”

She huffed. “Yeah but your amazing enhanced body won’t heal if you’re lying out on the street like a pancake. Do you have to take the phrase “ _living on the edge_ ” so literally?”

He just shook his head at her, and turned to look at the sky again. Nodding towards it, he said “Look.”

 

 

The scene was beautiful. The entirety of Manhattan glinted off with the rays of the rising sun shone down on it, encasing everything in a red-golden glow.

“Holy shit,” she said softly, taking in the rapidly changing colours of the sky now that the sun had come out. Why doesn’t she wake early? Oh right, she’s busy wrangling 3 of the world’s most stubborn workaholics all night long.

“I know,” he said lowly.

She turned to look at him. _Really_ look at him. He was looking at her now with a content expression on his face. She took in his relaxed stance and the way his hair was moving softly with the wind. And because she lacks a brain to mouth filter, she blurts out a “You’d look really good with your hair tied back.”

Honestly, she’s surprised there isn’t any steam coming out of her ears from embarrassment as he let’s out another laugh.

“You saying I don’t look good right now, doll?”

“Fishing for compliments, Sarge?”

“Pretty dame says I look good. Who wouldn’t be flattered?” he asked teasingly.

“Okay, roll back the 40s charm. My fickle heart can’t take it,” she said as she dramatically placed her right palm over her chest.

He continued to look at her for a few more seconds before turning back to the sky that was now showing hints of turning blue. “I was thinking of chopping it off,” he said, sighing.

“I would kill to have such luscious locks,” she said as she deflated.

“I have killed people with this ensemble, doll,” he said dryly, pointing towards his head with his left arm. An arm that he kept hidden in long sleeved shirts and gloves.

And Darcy understood what he was saying. The long hair might serve as a reminder of the time he’d been under HYDRA's control and it was then that an idea struck her. She pulled out the tie that was holding up her bun and asked, “Turn around?”

He looked at her questioningly, eyes flitting between the purple coloured tie and her face before sighing and turning around. She then scooted over to his back, kneeling behind him. And if she thought his hair looked pretty, she was even more surprised to touch it. So fucking soft, she thought, almost cooing. _Almost_. Because after taking one look at the was his back was stiff with tension, she quickly got to work and pulled his hair back, twisting it into a knot at the base of his skull. There were a few shorter strands from the front that weren’t being cooperative so she let them be. She shuffled on her knees to face him, absently trying to style the strands at the front before pulling back with a satisfied nod.

She pulled out her phone and asked, “Want to see it?”

That seemed to shake him out of whatever trance he was in and nodded. She then worked her way around him on her knees again to take a picture of her handiwork before facing him to show it to him.

“I mean you could pin back the ones at the front,” she gestured to the few strands framing his face before continuing, “And I think this is way more practical than going on missions with your hair flying about. I mean no offense, but you aren’t the Black Widow.”

He was busy looking at the screen, running the fingers of his left hand over his head, comparing it with what he could see, nodding absently at whatever she said.

“Oh you can look at it from the front too, here,” she said, gently plucking the phone from his hand and opening up the front camera. Handing it to him, she looked at him expectantly, as he turned his head, looking at it from various angles.

After what seemed to be a long while but in reality was only a few minutes, he said, “I like it,” turning off her phone and handing it back to her.

She beamed at him but before she could say anything, the alarm for the Avengers to assemble rang throughout the tower and quicker than she thought was possible, Bucky stood up in a defensive stance, offering her a hand that she took. After pulling her up he muttered a small “Thanks” before running into the building. His hair was still tied back.

Not wanting to risk her luck standing in the open now that there wasn’t any super soldier to save her ass, she too walked back in while unlocking her phone to look at the picture of his hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Was it wrong for her to think that she and Bucky would start interacting more after that day? Who knows. What she does know is that he doesn’t really return her smiles and cheerful greetings in the hall when they pass by each other (his replies are limited to a terse nod while he continued to walk). If anything, he seemed to go out of his way to act like she wasn’t present even the same room on the off chance that they were together. The only plus that seemed to be there was that he had taken up the tying-your-hair-back thing readily. _Whatever, having a crush, however pathetic and unrealistic it may be, is allowed,_ she thought to herself.

 

She shook her head out of those thoughts before focusing on the scenario around her.

 

She sighed for the umpteenth time. One would think that all the galas and parties that the rich throw would be full of fun and glamour. The glamour was there, no doubt but it was a drab affair when it came to the part about fun. She had come with Sam but he’d disappeared after the first hew minutes as Rhodey took him away to his group of friends from the Air Force. Jane been whisked away by a group of scientists and was completely in her element. Tony seemed to have invited anyone and everyone to celebrate founding this trust - one for the children of war. 

It was a nice idea, one that she was proud of.

She smiled as she thought about the day she had told him about it when he was busy looking over the innumerable charities out there, trying to pick one to put a percentage of his yearly profits into.

 

 

“Why not do it for the kids that lost their parents or those that lose their homes? You know, keeping it international and not just Americans only. An outreach thing if you will.”

He slammed down the screwdriver that he’d been twirling in his hand to point at her. “That, short stack, is a great idea,” he said, pulling out his phone to make a few calls, probably Pepper, is she had to guess.

  
She smiled at him and turned around to walk out of his lab when he asked her, “Hey Lewis, wanna be on the committee of the new trust?” effectively stopping her in her tracks. She turned around, sputtering about how it wasn’t her area of expertise when he put his phone on speaker and she heard Pepper speak, “I think it’s a good idea, Darcy. Plus this would put your degree to a good use.”

“Can I think about it?” she asked meekly.

Pepper's voice rang out, “Of course. Take your time.”

Before Tony butted in, “Not too much time. Because the party I’m throwing for it is on Saturday,” he said, scrolling through his phone.

“What do you mean it’s on Saturday? This Saturday? Tony!” Pepper could be heard yelling over the phone. A happy couple indeed.

Tony shrugged and winked at Darcy. “Yeah, I sent the invites out to everyone like 5 minutes ago. No, Pep, it’s not just a quick text saying, “ _Party @ my place on Sat eve_ ”. I’ll have you know that it’s a tasteful e-vite, okay? Calm down. Pep? Honey?” he said as Pepper continuing to rant about how irresponsible Tony was.

 

  
Coming back to the present, Darcy sighed and put her head in her hands on the table, closing her eyes.

“How did Tony manage to convince Pepper to have a taco bar installed for this fancy thing?” Wanda’s accented voice asked as she pulled out a chair to sit next to Darcy.

Someone else, pulled out the chair on the other side of Darcy and sat down. Vision, she surmised, said, “I believe Pepper wasn’t aware of it.”

Darcy pulled her head up to laugh dryly. “Oh, Pepper didn’t even know that Tony had this party planned before they even decided on which charity to support.”

Wanda looked at her with a smirk. “I heard somebody is going to play an important role in the decisions made by the committee.”

Darcy flipped her styled hair off her shoulder and said, “Me. Yes.”

“I believe congratulations are in order, Miss Lewis,” Vision said from her other side.

Darcy scrunched up her face, “Come on, Vision. It’s been a year and half since I’ve known you. _Darcy_. Dar- cy. Two syllables. Easy peasy.”

“I apologise, Darcy,” he corrected himself. “Force of habit. Congratulations, Darcy.”

Wanda then spoke in a serious voice. “I am really glad that you convinced them to do this Darcy,” she said, clasping onto Darcy’s right hand, “And I’m equally happy that a person like you is on the committee.”

Darcy knew everything about Wanda's past. They’d become great friends after she had taken it up on herself to help out the Sokovian. Wanda was equally glad and ready to make friends with someone that wasn’t a super hero or a super soldier. Besides, she had a great time getting her and Vision up to speed with modern day American references.

Before Darcy could do anything other than squeeze Wanda’s hand in a reassuring gesture, Wanda continued with a smirk, “Also, Vision, don’t you think Sargent Barnes looks really nice tonight?”

Ah. Right. This was his first public appearance after everything that had happened. Of course Darcy knew that. Her eyes had been drawn to his form ever since he’d entered the hall that Tony had booked along with Steve, Clint and Natasha at his arm wearing a velvet suit, hair stylishly gelled back and tied into a small knot. Only to turn away her eyes when the Black Widow caught her staring and smiled back at her. Darcy didn’t now her well enough to understand whether it was a friendly one or a warning smile but she’d looked away, dejectedly. Not that she’d ever have a chance. They made a good pair anyway – Bucky and Natasha. Hot people deserve hot stuff, not lumpy oatmeal.

“Yep. And if you haven’t noticed, he has a smoking hot woman on his arm who could kill me with her pinky finger. Besides, they have _history_ ,” she said as her eyes found Bucky again. Him and Natasha were busy in a conversation with Steve and Sharon. It was nice to see him relax again after that day on the roof, three months ago.

Before Wanda could reply, a loud voice rang out from outside, “Stark! You really think that throwing your money will excuse your actions?!” followed by a loud explosion on the upper right corner of the front of the building.

Darcy quickly got up, remembering all protocols, and said dryly, “Yay, I won’t have to give a speech,” and Wanda and Vision pushed her behind them as the Doom-bots stormed into the building.

“You know Tony, the owners of this banquet hall had warned me that something like this was bound to happen. And that we'd have to buy it once it was blown apart,” Pepper could be heard saying over the comms that Tony told Darcy was mandatory to wear.

Dr. Doom continued his bellowing outside as Tony said, "Yay, more land. Try not to lose your shield this time by throwing it around like frisbee, Cap,” Tony could be heard saying and soon enough, the blasts from his repulsors sounded as he blasted a hole through the wall, a makeshift exit that people rushed to. “Bruce, sweetie, on a level on one to ten, how good are we?” he asked as Vision too blasted out a hole on their side of the building to help the people get out.

 

“A minus 4,” Bruce could be heard grumbling in a gruff voice. Yep, not a good sign. Darcy looked around and found him kneeling on the floor, a few tables to her left, panting heavily. Before Wanda could stop her, Darcy took off, a surprising feat in her heels, and skidded to a stop in front of him. She bent down in front of him and grabbed his hands that were turning greener every second.

  
“Bad?” she asked. And he nodded, pushing her away.

“Get away, Darcy,” he yelled out in frustration.

Darcy turned around to call out to Vision who was standing with Wanda next to the hole he’d made, seeing that people got out safely. “Vision, blast a hole through this wall. Banner's gonna Hulk out.”

Bruce looked at her gratefully as she helped usher him out of the building once Vision did as she asked before his clothes shredded, all but the “ _Stretch-y pants for when you’re feeling a bit Green_ ” made by Tony fell as his body grew in size.

She’d never seen the transformation so she was kind of fixed in her spot, only shaking out of it once he let out a roar and turned to look at her.

“Hey big guy,” she said softly.

“ ** _Darcy safe_** ,” Hulk said, picking up Darcy and placing her back under the cover of the building and bounding off. She was touched, really, and would have continued to be if one the blasted robots hadn’t decided to grab a hold of her using her ridiculously expensive dress, tearing it in the process. She would have been embarrassed at the scream that left her, gaining everyone’s attention and not just those that could hear her over the shared network of the comms, no doubt, as she jammed the heavy duty taser, that Tony had fashioned into a flat rectangle which she had holstered to her thigh, into the neck of the bot. It didn’t knock him out but it did send him flying on its ass. She picked up a metallic tray and started hitting it over its head.

“This. Is. A. Versace.” She yelled between each hit.

  
She would have continued her assault on the now dented bot had her tray not been plucked out of her head and jammed into the socket between the neck and shoulder of the now limp-bot by a glinting metal arm. “Now that,” Bucky said, pulling her by her waist to face him, “Was something.” He smiled at her and placed his flesh hand on her cheek, smiling down at her, affectionately. He’d lost his jacket and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

Darcy looked into his eyes that were looking at her before huffing indignantly and stepping on his foot with her heel and pulling hers away from his firm body. He looked at her, shocked and confused, as she said, “You, mister,” she jabbed her index finger into his chest, “You don’t get to talk to me like we’re all chummy after you ignore for three fucking months.”

Bucky punched another bot that was rushing towards them with his left arm before ripping out a chunk of wires at its neck and throwing its body away as he said, “I never ignored you, sweetheart.”

Darcy scoffed, “Could have fooled me,” and turned around her heels, walking through the rubble and the broken furniture. _Of course this is my life,_ she thought as one of the bots stood in front of her menacingly. Before she could do anything though, Bucky had pushed in a broken table leg through the bot's torso. “Kind of walking in a mine field right now, here sweetheart,” he said, gesturing around at the scene surrounding them.

 

“I don’t care. You’re a rude senile ass.”

“I can see why you like her, Buck,” Steve could heard on the comms.

 

Bucky sputtered while trying to fend off two more of the things attacking them. Darcy quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and repeated what she’d done with the tray.

“He. Does not. Like. Me,” she said between hits. “That’s the fucking point!”

Bucky ripped out an arm off the bot that he was busy with only to use it to impale the one suffering Darcy’s ministrations.

“Kid, are you blind? He’s always trailing behind you like a lost puppy,” Tony said.

“No he’s not.”  
“I’m not!”

They both protested indignantly.

 

“Oh, he is," was that Natasha? "He was busy fuming for the past 4 days when you decided to take Sam as your date to this thing." Yep, that was Natasha.

“At least Sam doesn’t act like I’m not present when I’m standing in front of him,” she said, mostly to Bucky.

“Sam doesn’t have to worry about what you 21st century girls like,” he retorted.

Before she could say anything further, her comm crackled again, “Well _Sam_ does not act like a creep and shadow the girl he likes from the vents of the place she lives and works in. Which, by the way, he has told Bucky _not_ to do. _Repeatedly_. Nor does he agree on the fact that you brought Nat as your date to see whether or not Darcy gets jealous,” Sam said.

 

“Oh, Darcy was jealous alright,” Wanda said as Darcy saw a something red swirling a few feet away from her out of the corner of her eye.

  
  
A Bucky Barnes trying to act nonchalant but failing was a sight to behold. Especially considering the fact that they were still in a building being rampaged by robots and a maniac was out there on the streets being flung about by the Hulk, if she had to guess. She shook her head and sighed. What was even normal anymore.

 

“You look beautiful?” he said, unhelpfully.

 

She took in her tattered red dress that cost her a _fucking_ fortune, heels that were killing her feet and she’d lost an earring some time earlier. She’s pretty sure the elegant half twist her hair was in was probably wrecked too. She picked up a champagne bottle lying on the table next to them and hit a bot running towards them with a strength that shocked both her and Bucky as he let out a low whistle of appreciation before he pulled out the wires of this one again.

 

“Shut up,” she said, turning around to face him and point the remnants of the bottle with its broken edges towards him. She threw the bottle away and turned around to march away only to loose her footing on the rubble. Just like the day on the landing pad, Bucky quickly caught her around her waist. It would be swoon-worthy if one excludes the setting around them. Oh hell, given her life nowadays, this was as close to a swoon-worthy experience as she’d get.

 

“I was gonna ask you to dance tonight, you know,” he said, tucking a stray lock of curl behind her hair.

“ _If_ he could gather up the nerve to do so,” Sam could be heard over their shared comms.

They both continued to gaze at each other, ignoring him. He looked affectionate and frankly speaking, she was shocked to see that look on his face. “If you kiss me right now, I’ll punch you.”

“You take a girl out before you do any of that,” he said, pulling her up to a standing position.

“Yeah, guys? Doom bots surrounding us? City under destruction?” Tony’s voice rang out.

“You ignore me when you get back, I’ll hit _you_ with a pan this time around.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart,” he said, kissing her cheek and running away to where the team was gathered.

 

She turned around, shaking her head at the way Steve and Sam clapped on Bucky's back. Stepping out of the hole she'd asked Vision to make for Bruce to hulk out, she took a deep breath of the cool night air that was filled with remnants of soot and smoke and screamed destruction in general. _Who cares_ , she thought, ignoring the roar from the Hulk and getting into the car that screeched to a stop in front of her. Pepper was already inside and was busy on the phone. Happy was quickly pulled the car away from the curb and headed back to the tower.

 

_The hot soldier from Brooklyn apparently prefers oatmeal over anything else._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest work ever _and_ I have my chemistry final on Tuesday  
>  How was it? Was it too rushed? Was it too weird (I mean, it's Marvel but, you know?)  
> Let me know!
> 
> Also the smut will be in the second chapter. So stay tuned, I think?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [gashina-x](https://gashina-x.tumblr.com)


	2. Red is the colour of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Darcy's dealing with a the bad guys on her own without her taser or her people. Tied up in a dingy cell.

You know what sucks?

  
  
Being kidnapped 48 minutes after your uber hot boyfriend has left for a super secret mission.

 

A super secret mission that he gets a called on just as he’d ripped off the shirt Darcy was wearing after having entered his apartment to find her there, waiting for him.

Waiting because medical had decided to keep him under observation for two hours because of a stupid gash he’d received from the mission he’d returned from that very afternoon. Darcy barely had any time to worry about his currently bare and bandaged torso (she would have words about him wandering about half naked in the hallways later) because he had her straddling his lap in a record time once he entered his apartment.

 

When Bucky saw her waiting on a couch facing the door, he froze momentarily, as he stepped inside, taking in the sight of her; she was probably unaware of just how beautiful she looked even when she was dressed down. To be honest, he hadn’t expected her to be there. He didn’t even know how she knew that he’d had FRIDAY give her full access to his place – he hadn’t had the time to tell her. Bucky had his suspicions that Tony had something to do with this. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he quickly gained his composure and slammed the door shut behind him as he walked over to her in confident strides.

 

“Hi,” she whispered softly looking up at his tall form from her place on the couch.

 

“Hey,” he whispered back thickly before lunging forward and gathered her up to deposit her on his lap as he leaned back against the back of the couch, splaying his metal arm on her back to pull her into his space; not that she needed any urging - she was too eager to reciprocate. The metal arm stayed there, on her back while the flesh and blood arm was busy roaming the length of her body. At first, it was gently cradling her face as he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue while her hands were running over his bare chest, taking care of the bandages there.

 

She pulled back, eliciting a groan of frustration from him in the process of doing so, and steadied her hands on his shoulders. “What happened?” she asked, fingers running along the edges of the bandage curling over his right shoulder.

“Just a knife wound, baby doll,” he sighed, enjoying the sight of her pupils blown wide, bruised lips and flushed cheeks.

“ _Just_ a knife wound, hmm?”

He shot her mischievous grin. “Just a knife wound,” he confirmed, before his eyes softened. “I missed you,” he said, kissing her forehead, “So very much,” he finished, his lips kissing her nose affectionately.

“And I you.” She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck, her mouth meeting his again.

 

This time around, it was his metal arm that was moving over the contours of her body. It gave her ass a generous squeeze before settling over her breast, teasing the hardened nipple through the thin material of the shirt. His shirt, he noticed. As he pulled back, chuckling at her the sound of protest she made, fingering the collar, he asked, “That my shirt, sweetheart?”

“Its mine now,” she said running her thumb over his lips, mouth falling open when he sucked on it, his teeth grazing the pad of it.

“Well, I apologise for this then,” he said, ripping open the front of it.

Darcy huffed, completely unfazed. “Show off,” she said, grabbing his hands and placing the flesh over her breasts and guided the metal arm down her front, laughing when he impatiently tugged on the waist band of her leggings. She thoroughly enjoyed the way Bucky’s darkened when she got off his lap momentarily to shed them off and her panties in one swift motion, before straddling him again.

"Like what you see, Sargent Barnes?" she asked cheekily, squealing in surprise when he roughly pulled her back to him.

He would be affectionate with her later, after he was done proving to both of them that he was okay and he was back safely. It had been a long month of radio silence from both ends because S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t want to compromise their mission. A whole month of wondering whether the other person was okay or not which was frustrating as hell. Especially considering the fact that they’d only been dating for two months before he had to leave. They both needed this, that he was sure of as Darcy’s breath started coming in shorter. _She’s really a sight to behold_ , he thought as she pressed her face in the crook of his neck, muffling a loud moan while his fingers continued with their torturously languid circular motions around her clit.

He was busy sucking a, what he thought was beautiful, mark along her collar bone when his phone rang. The Mission Impossible tune (courtesy of Darcy Lewis, thank you very much) had both of them groaning in frustration. “Perfect timing,” she muttered, sliding off his lap and pouting with her arms crossed. Bucky smiled at her apologetically as he answered the phone with a gruff “Barnes”. Darcy scoffed and made to get off the couch only to be stopped when Bucky tugged on her hand with his flesh one.

He grinned at her when she huffed and attempted to pull her hand out of his grip, all the while nodding and agreeing to what was being said by the person on the phone. Just as Darcy gave out a frustrated groan, he tugged her back onto his lap. She was rigid for a moment, his flesh arm moving over her back in a soothing motion before she sighed and pressed herself closer to him, resting her face in the crook of his neck seconds before he ended the call. They continued to sit like this for a few minutes before Darcy asked, in a muffled voice, “You have to go?”

“Fifteen minutes,” he said, his arms tightening around her.

She fiddled with the hem of the shirt that was very much open and slipping off her shoulders. “HYDRA?”

He nodded his head, “HYDRA.”

“Oh.”

  
He continued to run his hand over her back in a comforting manner before she finally spoke up.

“Don’t go,” she protested, pulling back to look at him. “Aren’t you off the roster? You just came back.”

“I won’t be long, baby doll,” he said kissing her nose and chuckling when she turned her face away. “Two days, max.”

She clambered off his tugging on her leggings and wrapping the torn shirt around herself as tightly as she could, turning around to look for the tee shirt she’d been wearing before she exchanged it for one of his.

“Where are you going?” he asked, following her into his room.

“Home or the office, I don’t know. Jane has a symposium coming up. I could go work on it,” she muttered absently, righting her discarded bra.

“You mad?” he asked leaning against the door frame.

“Yes,” she said, pulling on her top, “Or no. I don’t know, Bucky.” She ran her fingers through her hair before facing him. Looking at his apprehensive expression, she sighed and walked over to him. “I’m not mad at you. Never at you. Mostly S.H.I.E.L.D and the people getting into trouble or causing it. But never at you,” she said, resting her forehead against his chest.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before resting his cheek over her head. “Gotta go, sweetheart.”

She pulled away from him and he let her, as she said, “Yeah, yeah.” She waved her arm at him, walking around, and picked up her purse from the coffee table. “Stay safe, loser.”

“Darce,” he said following her.

“- also, if you have more the three serious wounds, kill you,” she continued, walking towards the front door.

“Darcy,” he said, a warning edging it’s way through in his voice. That made her stop in her tracks, hand over the door nob.

“What?”

“Need a good luck kiss from my best girl, 's all,” he said turning her around to kiss her thoroughly, pushing her back against the door.

“Not a goodbye kiss,” she said resolutely, once they both pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Never to you,” he promised her.

 

 

  
Funny thing though, right now, looking at the open door of the dingy room that was her cell where she was being kept, tasting the blood in her mouth from when one of the goons had hit her when she refused to say anything about the details of Jane’s upcoming symposium, it seemed like that had been their goodbye after all. The light from the hallways entering the darkened room had her wincing at first but right now, it was very much welcome.

It had been two days since she’d woken up, tied to this very chair. And half a day since she’d had one of the two glasses of water she was supposed to get every day. God knows how long it took them to bring here, wherever “ _here_ ” was. The last thing she remembered was stepping out of the Tower to bring back “ _greasy goodness from Jo's pizzeria_ ”, something that had earned her cheers from the other interns plus Tony. The only thing she’d been eating was the blows dealt to her when she refused to cooperate and one banana every day at 12. That was how she managed to keep some track of the time. That and the 3 bathroom breaks that were thankfully hidden away from the prying eyes of these _fucking_ jackasses.

And they didn’t like back talking and sarcasm very much – she had received 17 of the total bruises for that very reason.

She took in a ragged breath to turn to the guy standing in front of her, “I’m telling you, I don’t know! I’m just an intern and I don’t even work at the labs. I work at the accounts department,” she said, hoping he’d believe her far-fetched lie she'd decided to stick to for the duration of her " _visit_ ".

Goon number two roughly pulled her hair to force her to look at him. “Do you really think we'd make all this effort to pick up the wrong person, little girlie? By now you should’ve guessed that we had someone on the inside. Someone who failed to gather the information that we want because you managed to lock out everyone but Foster and Stark from the system. Either you tell us what we want or this gets worse,” he leered down at her, glancing at her chest before shooting her a disgusting grin, “Much worse, he promised.”

Goon one’s phone chimed and he barked out a laugh while checking the message. “Oh this is fucking great. Weasel just sent this, the chick’s dating Barnes,” he said, nodding towards her. Darcy swallowed thickly. _Yeah, this is bad,_ she thought.

“The Winter Soldier,” the other guy spat out. “Pathetic.”

 _So, they are not working for HYDRA,_ she thought, _And their informant is a dude named Weasel?_

She was yanked out of her thoughts when goon one stepped up to her. “Tell me, do you really like fucking monsters so much? How can you even stay in the same room as him without being disgusted,” he said, before kicking her harshly her on her left calf.

 

_Don’t cry. You will **not** cry. This is just going to be bruise number 28. You’re going to be okay._

 

“If you touch me again, I’ll have you know that he’s going to rip out your balls and feed them to you until you fucking choke,” Darcy said trying to get as far away from them as she could while being tied to the chair, surprised at how confident and furious she sounded.

  
The two of them shared a fleeting look of panic before they burst out laughing. Just then a shadow fell across the entrance of the room. A very familiar shadow that almost had her crying from relief.

 

“She wasn’t lying, y'know,” the voice said, his metal arm glinting in the light as he stalked towards them. 

 

A voice that was so familiar but sounded so different at the same time. _So that’s what he’s like when he’s away on missions,_ she thought, taking in his rigid form that screamed danger.

_Fuck yeah that’s my man._

The two assholes slowly backed towards the wall with their arms raised in front of them in what was supposed to be a complacent manner. The two assholes were apparently stupid enough to come in unarmed. _Great_ , she thought, _kidnapped by absolute morons._

“Listen, we’re just the ones hired to get the info. We have nothing against you guys,” goon one said.

Bucky cocked his head at them before turning to look at the corner Darcy was in.

“Hi,” she whispered, her voice cracking as she finally broke down, the stress of the past 3 days finally getting to her. She was going to be okay. He was here and she’d be okay.

Apparently, she’d started crying, she didn’t know when though. But when she started sobbing, Natasha was there in front of her, deftly using her knife to cut through her ties and pulling her up.

 

“I’m sorry I had you guys worry,” she hiccupped between sobs.

  
“Ssh. Did you give them anything?”

Darcy furiously shook her head.

Natasha smiled softly at her, patting her head softly, mindful of the swelling over her right eye brow. “Then you did better than most of our agents, _milaya_.”

 

Darcy pointedly ignored the gruesome shouts of protests coming from the two guys on the other end of the room and Natasha seemed to have the same idea because she wrapped her arm around her shoulder, urging Darcy to lean her weight on her. Apparently Clint too had entered the room as well because he gave her a small smile with a wave before he leaned back against the wall to focus on the show.

Steve was standing at the end of the hallway and he carefully gathered Darcy in his arms and bounded the stairs and took Darcy into the Quinjet waiting on the rooftop of the building.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was the blood splattered across Bucky’s face and his metal arm as he reached for her with a livid expression. "Give her to me, punk."

Steve had been reluctant but Darcy had managed to croak out a “ _Bucky_ ” while reaching for him too and he relented.

 

Neither of them cared about the first or grim coating her not the blood sprayed over him.

 

They were okay. They were safe.

 

She was with him and she was safe.

 

“I don't think you're aware just how important you are to me, sweetheart,” he said in a broken voice.

 

Shed passed out before she could reply. The only thing she managed to do was squeeze his bicep before darkness took over again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next thing Darcy noticed as she woke up was the comfortable mattress she was lying on and the dimmed lighting of the room she was in.

 

That and a familiar hand was gripping hers. 

 

Bucky was sitting on a chair, his head resting against her arm while his metal fingers we're threaded through hers. She used the fingers of her right hand, mindful of the tubes and wires hooked on it, to run through his hair, taking note of the fact that he hadn't changed out of his tactical gear. 

She hadn't even completed a full stroke before he gripped her wrist with his flesh arm, stopping her ministration. 

 

"Bucky?" 

 

He turned his head away from her, looking at the entrance of her room. 

 

"Bucky?" she tried again, this time her voice cracked. 

 

He quickly turned around and was lying halfway on her bed, crushing her to him. Darcy noticed the sobs that heaved through his body, trying to comfort him by lightly running her hand over his chest. 

 

"I thought I'd lost you," he said gruffly, pressing kisses to her hair. 

"Nonsense, how can I go away without making you drink bubble tea," she said, trying to blink back her own tears but failed to do so. 

"I'll eat whatever you want me to as long as you don't go missing again."

"Occupational hazard, Sarge."

"Natalia's gonna start training you in self defense," he said, pulling away to wipe her tears, cupping her face to press a kiss on her forehead. "Stark's gonna give you a raise."

 

"Such worry warts." 

"Unfortunately we're wrapped around the fingers of a dainty civilian." 

 

"The dainty civilian loves you." 

 

"This assassin loves the said civilian too," he said, his eyes shining brightly in the dim lighting. 

 

He pressed a chaste kiss against her lips and pulled away before she had a chance to deepen it. 

 

"Rest up, baby doll." 

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes. I made it 3 chapters. Guilty :P


	3. Red like my anger and my blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** There's an attempted rape. Nothing graphic but I felt like I should warn you.
> 
> Oh I also introduced an OMC. Bleh

You know what feels like sucker punch straight to your gut?

 

Finding out that your acquaintance turned one time hook up turned current pain in the ass coworker was _the_ fucking mole.

 

  
Ethan Wellesley ( _aka Weasel_ ) was the reason why Darcy had been nabbed.

 

Ethan Wellesley, the sweet British boy that seemed to be a more refined version of Ian. A guy that had a Master’s in biochemistry and was currently pursuing one in computational linguistics at King’s College, London. He was someone that Darcy had actually liked because unlike some of the other lackeys on the lab floors, he never scoffed at her for not having completed her degree ( _yet_ ) that also had nothing to do with actual sciences nor was he offended when Darcy exerted her full rights to boss about the interns (which was done for their benefit- running the Stark Labs that were filled with 3 geniuses and their total of fifteen interns when no one had slept or eaten, forget showered, in three-ish days was a nightmare).

 

In her weird life of putting out fires, regular yelling matches with one of the richest geniuses in the world and pining after a broken super soldier (read: _current boyfriend),_ he’d brought in a sense of normalcy that had placated her. And okay she had sex with him. _Once_. But in her defense she only agreed to it because she was drunk after celebrating another scientific breakthrough with Jane and there was a good chance that she’d have gone off to ogle at Bucky in the gym if Ethan hadn’t been insisting on “showing her a good time” (Bucky seemed to be at the gym whenever he was free. With good reason too because _have you seen those thighs?_ ). Don’t get her wrong, she was sober enough to have consented to it but only because she was sexually frustrated and _she_ wasn’t the one dating the god of thunder who would bestow upon Jane mind blowing sex every time that he did show up (keeping her satiated when he was away on his quests or whatever). It was just supposed to be a mutual sexual gratification sort of thing between two co-workers that barely had enough time to sleep (it wasn’t mutual, by the way. Dude sucked at foreplay and the actual doing-the-do). And anyway, the aftermath was horrible. Ethan hadn’t understood the one night stand tag that came along with it though, because he’d been pissed when Darcy explained to him that it was just a one time thing.

 

  
The true test for a man’s character will always be the one where you reject his advances. Works every damn time. Gone was the charming British and in came the arrogant persona that was just pissed off. And this was a week before the Gala. Yes, that was also the reason why she chose to go with Sam. She carried on with her work, determined to do better on her own now that one of the senior most interns (for fuck’s sake, they’re just interns. Why are they assigning ranks to themselves?) was game with the whole “Darcy Lewis Is Incapable” thing they seemed to have going on. Tony had to have picked up on that- it seemed to be the only explanation as to why she was working under Pepper for the past few weeks. Whatever, Darcy had figured they’d be replaced in a few months, once their research projects were completed, and she’d never have to see them again.

 

Right?

 

Wrong.

 

  
Because an hour ago, Ethan the _fucking_ Weasel had been standing in the store room he’d managed to lock the two of them in, taunting her about how he’d outsmarted everyone and was so close to being successful in his mission. Where was she? Crouching down on the floor, clutching her previously-healing-but-now-injured-again side after he’d thrown a fucking binder at her, head leaning against the wall with the headache she could feel growing there.

 

 _Another normal day at the Avengers tower,_ she thought bitterly, waiting for help to come. And to think she’d been so eager to come back to work after her two day mandatory rest in medical followed by another one in Bucky’s apartment (yes, resting. Bucky was adamant on not participating in any _strenuous activity_ ). Ethan had led her here under the pretense of inquiring about her health and helping her bring out the stuff kept here.

 

  
_Any second now._

 

  
“It was supposed to be easy. You were just supposed to give the information, love. And after that was done, you’d have been all mine,” he said, pressing her against the wall and hold both her wrists in one of his. He gripped the hair at the base of her neck roughly with his free hand and grit his teeth as he spoke, “Shame that boyfriend of yours ruined everything.”

  
“Don’t touch me,” she bit out.

  
He smirked and let go of her only to pull a vial filled with a purple liquid from his pocket with a manic gleam in his eyes.  
“You’ll be asking for the opposite soon enough, love,” he said, throwing down the vial and crushing it with the sole of his shoes and almost immediately, violet fumes surrounded them as soon as it crashed down on the floor.

 

And thank fuck that the door crashed open then because she’d began to feel the effects of whatever that concoction was and Ethan certainly hadn’t needed any encouragement to start unbuckling his pants. It was an obvious relief when a blurred mass of black and gleaming metal pulled the jerk off of her and threw him down on the floor.

 

Bucky had to be physically restrained by Steve, Natasha and Clint to put a stop to his quest for plummeting Ethan’s face into the flooring. And God, that was so hot. _He is so hot_ , she thought, biting down on her lip, feeling her panties dampen.

 

And suddenly it hit her.

 

“Fuck,” she breathed out.

 

And that definitely gained the attention of the trio that had barged in.

 

 _Sex pollen,_ she thought miserably, whimpering.

 

She had laughed the day Bruce had explained her the effects of the chemicals before she had to fill out form [ 7A WF 83429 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562412) . Only now did she realise how not-funny the situation was. Her abdominal muscles were cramping hard and her breathing was laboured. She definitely could feel the heat emanating from her flushed cheeks and the increasing wetness down there.

 

Natasha swore in Russian, no doubt colourfully while Steve ordered FRIDAY to place the floor on a lockdown. Clint was busy pacing and wringing his hands muttering under his breath, his own pupils blown wide.

Need she say that took a lot of self control, on both sides, no doubt, to throw herself at Bucky who refused to meet her gaze and was staring at the ceiling, trying to regulate his breathing, the muscle in his jaw ticking.

 

 

 

Which brings us to the present- that is, Darcy lying on a bed that was definitely not meant for comfort in one of the empty lab rooms it taken Tony half an hour to have escorted them all out of there using his suits without risking further contamination. Ethan’s unconscious and battered body had been dumped away in a room far away, the door being manned by one of the suits.

 

And _that_ had been half an hour ago.

 

Which leads to a really bothersome question:  
_Where the fuck was her boyfriend?_

 

Darcy had stripped out of everything but her bra and panties because they were definitely being monitored, no doubt about that. Darcy let out a strangled whine as the waves of frustration hit her again. She blinked back tears as she curled onto her side, trying and failing to get rid of the incessant stabbing she felt in her abdomen and the way her skin felt like it was on fire.

 

  
“Won't be long, kid. He just wants to make sure that he doesn’t hurt you. Although it's a good thing the boy didn't make it too potent,” Tony’s voice spoke through something- she hadn’t managed to locate the source and as of now? She didn’t give two fucks.

 

Had the walls of the building not been soundproofed, she would’ve definitely heard Steve and Natasha from their corner on the floor. Now that she thought about it, it’s a good thing that she wasn’t hearing them because it would’ve either made her even more miserable or she’d have wanted to join them. Which wouldn’t sit well with either of her favourite ex-Russian assassins.

 

“I dont care. You can tell Bucky to go fuck himself,” Darcy sobbed, finally giving up on holding herself back.

 

And maybe it was because she was so focused on her body’s responses to the chemicals that she didn’t her the door opened and promptly lock shut. Nor did she notice the sounds of Bucky ripping off his clothes but when he did lay down on the bed to curl himself around her, she shivered pleasantly at the skin-on-skin contact. She was happy to find that he had rid himself of his boxer briefs when she pushed her hips back against his, rubbing herself against his already hard length.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he mumbled in a low gruff voice that sent shivers down her spine, making her crave for more of everything- touching, kissing, biting..

  
“Bucky,” she gasped as his mouth worked on the skin present at the juncture of her neck while his flesh arm slid under and around her to tug down the cups of her bra, tweaking her already painfully stiff nipples. His metal hand easily ripped off her panties and tugged back her leg, over his hips, and he was easily slid inside her. She moaned as he worked his length inside her, the pain was replaced with pleasure and _holy shit, it felt so good_. His replies were limited to grunts of pleasure and it only took a few strokes before her body started tingling with the tell-tale sign of an orgasm and Bucky, that idiot murmured words of encouragement in her ear, his flesh arm reaching down to rub her clit with fervor as his metal arm kept her legs open for his ministrations.

 

“Come for me, Darce. I’m right here, baby doll.”

 

And that was all the encouragement that she’d needed for a second later, her body shook as the waves upon waves of euphoria crashed against each other.

Bucky groaned low in her ear as she lay satiated, for now, in his arms, and that sound helped her realised that he hadn’t gotten a release. Which was only confirmed when she clenched her muscles around his still hard length.

“Bucky,” she whispered, licking her lips to sit up. He followed in suit and promptly pulled her down onto his lap, facing him, her slick front pressed against his. He held both her wrists behind her back with his metal arm while his flesh one was caressing her cheek. “Why’d you take so long. Pretty sure Natasha and Steve must’ve broken their bed by now,” she whispered, tilting her neck to grant his mouth access to more of her skin. She moaned as he bit and sucked on the tender skin below her ear, fingers working deftly to rid her of her bra.

 

“Didn’t wanna hurt you, Darce,” he groaned as she ground herself over his hard length.

“Don’t care. Need you,” she gasped, feeling the _need_ and heat return afresh. It would only be a matter of time before the pain returned again.

 

Bucky released her hands to cup her face as he kissed her thoroughly while she reached down to align his cock with her entrance. Bucky seemed to have been feeling the same need for he easily slid home, once again, burying himself to the hilt. He groaned as Darcy used his right shoulder as leverage to push her up as she rode him – Dacry may have been in a haze but she remembered how the nerve endings on his left shoulder still hurt like a bitch.

Bucky’s metal arm was on her hip, steadying her, helping her set a rhythm while his right hand was kneading her breast as his mouth paid attention to the other one. She moaned wantonly, enjoying the feeling of her clit being stimulated with any extra help because of their close proximity, chasing her release. When he was done suckling on both her breasts, stilled her hips, ignoring her cries of protest and asked her in a raspy voice, “You done?”

 

She took in a sharp breath and huffed, “What is tha- _oh fuck_!” she cried out as Bucky pulled them both down, her on top this time around, and was pistoning himself inside her; the sounds of their wet skin slapping against each other's filled the room along with the noises of pleasure that left them. His metal arm was splayed over her back, keeping her torso pressed against his while his right arm groped at the soft flesh of her ass before coming down with a harsh crack. And that was all it took to have her coming this time around and Bucky swallowed all of her cries and whimpers in his mouth while continuing to pump himself inside her, helping her ride through her orgasm.

Darcy had barely gathered her bearings when she felt another impending orgasm, her toes curling and her nails digging sharply in his chest. “No- sensitive- Bucky _please_ ,” she whined as she laid her head in the cook of his neck.

 

If anything, it seemed to have fueled his determination as he held her against him, the metal hand cradling her head, and was going even faster than before. This time, they both came together, Darcy’s cries of pleasure muffled against his neck while he moaned in her ear, his hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside her, her own bracketing his. She turned her head to press a kiss at the base of Bucky's throat and he hummed pleasantly, wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

They stayed like that, spent and sweaty, for a few seconds before Bucky pushed her hair away from her face to ask her guiltily, “Did I hurt you?”

 

Darcy was surprised to find hints of fear lingering inside his eyes where his pupils were still blown wide and she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She leant down to press a kiss against his chest, above his heart before answering. “You didn’t. Also, I love you. My hero,” she finished dryly.

 

“Really? You seem to love trouble more,” he remarked dryly, pulling himself out of her, both ignoring the combined wetness running down their thighs. He did grunt as she bit down on his right shoulder.

 

“Behave yourself,” he admonished as he swatted her ass again- this time though, it was playfully.

“Make me,” she smiled up cheekily at him.

He groaned and she could feel him hardening against her thigh. “Okay I know we need to fuck the drug out of our system but I need to rest,” she said, sliding down against his side on the bed. “Normal person. Not a super soldier. Besides, the worst of it seems to be out of our systems- at least for now.”

 

Bucky sighed, acquiescing for now, and curled his arm around her, pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head. After a few seconds, Darcy remarked, “Tony could make millions by selling the surveillance of this incident. _Avengers: Age of Lust_  or something.”

 

Bucky pulled back to quirk an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You know, video surveillance? Pretty sure there were like two cameras in here. One was … there,” she finished flatly, blinking at the knife embedded into the body of a camera that most definitely cost a lot more than her iPod.

She turned her head to look at the one over the entrance and found it to be in a similar state. She turned back to face Bucky, taking in his proud smirk, and sighed, “I am definitely in love with you.”

 

 

If anything, Bucky seemed to preen further, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

The romantic mood was interrupted by Bucky’s boner pressing incessantly against her soft belly as he tuned around fully to face her.

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “Need a hand, Sarge?”

 

“Stop tryna' – fuck, doll,” he hissed sharply as she reached down to wrap her hand over his still-slick length.

  
  
“Pretty sure I’m not a sex doll,” she remarked, stroking his length and swiping at the pre-cum gathering at his head.

 

“Nah,” he huffed out, rolling them over so that she was under him. “You’re my baby doll.”

 

  
“You bet I- _oh God._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I ended this well? Sex pollen is probably my favourite tropes. 
> 
> ALSO, GUYS. I stood 72nd in my national level college entrance exams (out of 200,000 students btw) 
> 
> And yeah, I've been busy with finals and entrances (I have ten more to go. Fuck me.) 
> 
> The sex pollen plot was inspired by victoria_p's fic (linked above)  
> I hope you enjoyed this :)  
> Like always, my Tumblr - [ gashina-x ](https://gashina-x.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Longest work ever _and_ I have my chemistry final on Tuesday  
>  How was it? Was it too rushed? Was it too weird (I mean, it's Marvel but, you know?)  
> Let me know!
> 
> Also the smut will be in the third chapter. So stay tuned, I think?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [gashina-x](https://gashina-x.tumblr.com)


End file.
